Silent Treatment
by peneloo
Summary: Sasuke est fatigué des bavardages incessants de Naruto, alors il demande à Naruto de se la fermer. Et c'est exactement ce que Naruto va faire. Slash SasuNaru. Traduction de la fic d'Apple Addiction.


**Auteur :** Apple Addiction (u/901897/Apple_Addiction)

**Titre :** Silent Treatment

**Genre :** Romance / Drame**  
**

**Résumé :** Sasuke est fatigué des bavardages incessants de Naruto alors il demande à Naruto de se la fermer. Et c'est exactement ce que Naruto va faire.

**Paring :** SasuNaru

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe). Utilisation d'un langage assez cru.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire à Apple Addiction - seule la traduction m'appartient.

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais prévu de poster cette traduction, alors voilà, maintenant c'est fait! Je change encore de fandom pour vous présenter ce petit one shot qui m'a bien plu, et qui j'espère vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait fait dire ça. Peut-être que c'était le fait que son corps demandait paix et tranquillité après une longue et dure mission. Peut-être que c'était juste qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre un autre compte-rendu détaillé de la manière dont une nouvelle saveur avait été inventée chez Ichiraku. Mais c'était plus probablement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer son stupide amant blond qui s'était mis à jacasser à tue-tête juste après qu'il se soit remis d'une autre séance époustouflante qui avait laissé son corps ronronnant de satisfaction.

Bien sûr il aimait tout à fait Naruto et il pouvait absolument tolérer certains de ses traits de caractère indésirables… parfois. Mais Sasuke était fatigué. Il était fatigué de cette mission qui s'était obstinée à ne pas se terminer, fatigué par les multiples orgasmes qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il en avait terriblement envie, mais tous ses entraînements de ninja et son sommeil léger l'empêchaient totalement de s'assoupir à moins que tout soit absolument calme et paisible. Et il ne voulait tellement **pas **entendre parler du nouveau record d'Ichiraku et de comment la dobe l'avait battu.

Pourtant, à l'instant où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il souhaita vite pouvoir les ravaler, si le profond silence qui suivit sa déclaration pouvait donner la moindre indication.

« Ferme-la, Uzumaki, tu ne pourrais pas juste **LA FERMER, BORDEL** ? Tu ne vois pas que _j'essaie _de dormir, là ? Tu es tellement **ENERVANT** et** STUPIDE** que je ne sais VRAIMENT PAS pourquoi j'ai accepté ça, putain. Tu ne peux pas juste **rester calme pour une fois** et garder cette foutue bouche fermée ? »

L'air sidéré sur le visage de Naruto fut comme une claque sur le visage. Puis la douleur grandit tellement rapidement dans ces yeux incroyablement bleus qu'il se mit en quatre pour tenter de s'excuser. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, les mots ne purent franchir l'énorme nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge.

« Naruto… je – » réussit-il à balbutier avant que Naruto ne l'interrompe. Les lèvres tremblant imperceptiblement, il demanda calmement, « Tu es sérieux ? A propos de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Sasuke le regarda avec embarras. « Oui… Non, je veux dire… oui pour la partie sur le fait que tu devrais te calmer mais… Non, j'ai juste… Hé attends, Naruto ! » Il tendit la main pour attraper Naruto qui s'en allait.

Naruto se débarrassa férocement de sa main. « Ne me touche pas, » siffla-t-il. « Très bien, enfoiré, tu auras ce que tu veux. À partir de maintenant tu n'auras même pas un bip de ma part. » Sur ces mots, il rassembla ses vêtements et sortir d'un pas raide de la pièce. La porte se referma avec un grand claquement avant même que l'Uchiha ne soit hors du lit.

« Merde. » jura Sasuke alors qu'il se débattait avec son caleçon pour affronter la nuit blanche. « Juste merde. »

* * *

Le matin suivant se leva clair et éclatant, sortant Sasuke du sommeil. Après avoir passé une longue nuit à chercher Naruto en vain, il s'était finalement laissé aller à un sommeil difficile et rongé par la culpabilité sur un banc bienvenu. Il s'étira et grimaça aux protestations de ses muscles engourdis. Contraignant les muscles courbaturés à plus d'efforts, il retourna rapidement à sa maison pour faire un brin de toilette. L'équipe 7 n'avait plus eu à se donner rendez-vous après avoir été officiellement dissolue quand Sakura avait pris son propre groupe de genins, mais il devait toujours se présenter à Tsunade chaque matin pour recevoir des missions d'anbu.

De plus, Naruto devait faire la même chose… alors il le trouverait sans aucun doute là-bas. Se sentant infiniment plus confiant, il accéléra le pas.

* * *

A l'instant où il avait vu Naruto à la tour de l'Hokage, il avait tenté de l'intercepter. Naruto paraissait las et vidé, avec des cercles sombres sous les yeux. Sasuke se sentit légèrement coupable, savant que c'était lui qui les avait causés.

« Naruto. »

Sans surprise, Naruto l'ignora totalement. Sans se démonter, Sasuke le suivit « Hé Naruto, pour la nuit dernière, je suis… Eh bien, je ne pensais pas vraiment… Tu sais… Hé attends-moi, Naruto, j'essaie de parler là ! »

Naruto ne lui adressa pas un seul regard alors qu'il montait les escaliers avec résolution, comme si l'héritier Uchiha était transparent. Cela commençait à souler sérieusement Sasuke. A mi-hauteur des escaliers, il attrapa le poignet de Naruto.

« Naruto, merde, est-ce que tu pourrais juste M'ECOUTER ? »

Naruto fut forcé de lui faire face mais rien ne montrait dans sone expression qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il regarda Sasuke sans réagir pendant un moment, puis extirpa fermement son poignet de son emprise et se retourna pour continuer à monter les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, Naruto ? » demanda ardemment Sasuke, allant couper le passage de Naruto. Sans même cligner des yeux, Naruto l'évita avec facilité et atteint le haut des escaliers, y laissant seul l'Uchiha frustré.

Lorsque Sasuke entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, celui-ci était déjà bondé d'autres juunins et anbus. Ses yeux firent rapidement un zoom avant sur des cheveux d'un jaune éclatant, dont le propriétaire conversait aimablement avec nul autre que Hyuuga Neji. La jalousie laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche alors qu'il traversait rapidement la pièce pour les rejoindre.

« Hyuuga. » Le concerné se tourna pour lui adresser un signe de tête poli mais la salutation ne fit rien pour attirer l'attention du blond. Sasuke serra les dents avec mécontentement.

« Naruto, » dit-il sèchement. « Arrête ça, on a compris. » Cela n'eut absolument aucun effet tandis qu'il continuait à sourire à Neji, qui était devenu très silencieux et observait le couple avec curiosité.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, Naruto ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Neji n'avait pas approuvé le couple à l'origine parce qu'il n'avait pas fait confiance à l'Uchiha après _la _trahison qui avait laissé Naruto battu et brisé. Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke puisse rendre Naruto heureux, mais après avoir bien vu à quel point Naruto était heureux depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il avait calmement acquiescé et en était venu à accepter, et même à apprécier le couple. Enfin, la partie blonde du couple plus précisément.

Naruto lui adressa un autre sourire éclatant et secoua la tête. Puis il se retourna pour aller dans la direction opposée à celle de Sasuke. « Je te verrai plus tard, Neji, » dit-il joyeusement. Neji déplaça son regard de Sasuke à Naruto avec hésitation avant d'acquiescer à Naruto.

Sasuke en avait assez. Ça devenait ridicule. Une fois de plus, il s'arrêta devant Naruto pour lui bloquer le passage et lui agrippa les épaules. « Dobe, arrête ça. »

Il pensa que Naruto s'était calmé lorsque le blond le regarda enfin. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, au lieu de répondre à l'habituelle raillerie, le visage de Naruto s'était simplement fermé, comme un livre. Le sourire s'effaça du visage et les yeux perdirent leur éclat.

Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa surprise, cependant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un silence affecté descendit sur le groupe de shinobis rassemblés, signalant l'arrivée de l'Hokage. Quel que soit le problème, il devrait attendre la fin des missions, dut concéder Sasuke avec résignation.

* * *

« Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, votre mission est de délivrer ce rouleau hautement confidentiel au Kazekage. Attendez-vous à des attaques de nukenins et je veux que ce soit fait aujourd'hui. C'est une mission de rang A donc ne la ratez pas, morveux. »

Tsunade ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux lorsqu'elle leur lança le rouleau et les détails de la mission. Cependant, ce fut le cas lorsqu'elle n'entendit pas l'habituelle explosion qui accompagnait l'offense. À sa grande surprise, Naruto la fixait en fait avec une expression bizarre qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur son visage. C'était comme si il avait quelque chose qu'il mourait d'envie de dire mais qu'il essayait en même temps très fort de ne pas le dire. Après un moment d'efforts, il sortit de la pièce avec un « Ça n'arrivera pas, vieille peau. »

Tsunade resta bouche bée après sa disparition, puis elle referma brusquement la bouche et se tourna pour lancer un regard furieux à l'autre morveux. « Ok, Uchiha, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Sasuke se tendit inconsciemment sous son regard. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui ait fait _quelque chose _? D'accord, peut-être que dans ce cas-là c'était lui mais… Il soupira devant la futilité de son propre raisonnement. « C'est… une longue histoire. Je vais faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. »

« Tu as intérêt, » grogna Tsunade. Sans un autre mot, Sasuke se retourna pour suivre Naruto. « Quoi que tu fasses, inclus-le dans le rapport de la mission. » Les mots de Tsunade l'arrêtèrent, lui faisant voir une autre sorte de rouge. _Ces vicieux de cinquantenaires… _

* * *

Une fois hors de la tour de l'Hokage, il rattrapa Naruto sans effort. « Donc, » commença-t-il d'un air innocent, « nous allons au village du Sable ? » Intérieurement, il grimaça devant cette atroce simplicité. Naruto ne prit même pas la peine d'honorer sa tentative d'un regard lorsqu'il sauta sur le toit le plus proche et se dirigea droit vers les portes de Konoha.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke le rattrapa. Il fendit péniblement son visage d'un sourire, qui s'avéra ressembler plus à une grimace constipée, alors qu'il poursuivait difficilement sa conversation à sens unique. « Un beau temps que nous avons, d'ailleurs. » Ajouta-t-il maladroitement. Ne recevant pas de réponse pour la énième fois, il renonça entièrement à ses talents non existants pour la sociabilité et ils s'engagèrent dans un silence inconfortable.

Sasuke nota sans le moindre amusement que c'était une parodie moqueuse de ce qu'aurait dû être la réalité. Normalement ce serait le blond qui tenterait de les noyer tous deux dans la salive, faisant d'hypothétiques et délirantes conjectures sur la manière dont se déroulerait leur mission. Il serait presque tombé du toit à présent avec ses déclarations bruyantes, inutiles et souvent erronées sur la manière dont il sauverait les pauvres fesses pâles de Sasuke.

Ce silence… n'était pas normal. Il était trop dense, il était suffocant et Sasuke réalisa avec un sursaut qu'il ne pouvait pas le remplir. Peu importait à quel point il était accompli en tant que ninja, peu importait son expertise, il ne pouvait même pas remplir ce simple silence. Et il avait éloigné la seule personne qui le pouvait.

* * *

Ils réussirent à terminer la mission dans un temps record, en raison de la nouvelle tranquillité de Naruto qui leur évitait de s'égarer, comme ce serait normalement le cas. Les nukenins furent écartés avec une efficacité totale mais aux yeux du Uchiha, tous les combats frappaient par leur fausseté. Durant chaque combat, Naruto s'assurait d'être entouré de clones, de manière à ce que le vrai Naruto reste très loin de lui.

Cela le frustrait à un point inimaginable.

Cependant, il ne craqua réellement que pendant la rencontre avec le Kazekage, Gaara. Naruto l'avait salué d'un ton saccadé et professionnel au lieu de son habituel ton informel et chaleureux. Le roux avait immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Promettant mort, éviscération et mutilations à Sasuke avec ses yeux seuls (oui, Gaara est à ce point talentueux), il avait demandé au blond ce qui n'allait pas et s'il aimerait rester au village du Sable un moment.

Tout en faisant un énorme effort pour limiter la forte envie qu'il avait d'infliger sur place le chidori à Gaara, Sasuke essaya d'attirer le regard de Naruto, mais Naruto refusait même de regarder dans sa direction.

_Je ne peux pas croire que l'imbécile est vraiment en train de considérer ça, _pensa amèrement Sasuke en fulminant. Finalement, il vit Naruto adresser un sourire d'excuse à Gaara et répondre par la négative, disant qu'il appréciait le fait qu'il se sente concerné mais que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Puis Gaara avait dit avec monotonie, « Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne, Uzumaki. » A ces mots, Naruto avait rougit et Sasuke avec réussi de justesse à ne pas vomir par terre.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Kazekage-_sama,_ » dit Sasuke les dents serrées, « notre Hokage nous voudrait de retour dans la journée. » Gaara lui lança un regard extrêmement glacial et était sur le point de répondre lorsque Naruto intervint. « Oui Gaara, nous devrions y aller. Prends soin de toi. »

Gaara parut sur le point de protester mais changea d'avis et acquiesça à leur congé. « Toi aussi, Uzumaki. Je te verrai bientôt. »

« Pas si je peux l'empêcher, » marmonna Sasuke à voix basse en commençant à traîner Naruto dehors.

* * *

Le trajet de retour fut encore plus silencieux étant donné que Sasuke, furieux que Naruto n'ait pas rejeté les avances de Gaara, avait aussi décidé d'ignorer Naruto, négligeant le fait que ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens puisque Naruto ne lui parlait pas en premier lieu. L'atmosphère était glaciale et Sasuke entendit distinctement le craquement de la glace lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de mission, qui s'était figée à la minute où ils étaient entrés. Iruka fut le seul suffisamment courageux pour recevoir leur rapport de mission des mains de l'Uchiha à l'air menaçant.

« Merci, Sasuke. » Puis il jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke au Naruto silencieux et commença à s'inquiéter. Un Naruto calme n'était pas naturel. Son regard devint rude lorsqu'il revint à celui de devant. « Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

_Encore moi ?_ Sasuke grogna avec incrédulité en se retournant pour sortir de la pièce. « Dobe, je vais manger des ramen. Tu viens ? »

Iruka observa avec ahurissement Naruto, qui ne releva pas la raillerie mais qui à la place se tourna vers lui. « Iruka-sensei, invitez-moi à manger des ramen ! » Le sourire sur son visage n'était qu'un écho de son ancien sourire. Iruka s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne en jetant un œil à l'Uchiha fulminant. Était-il en train de tourner au violet ? « Ah… Naruto, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Naruto fit la moue et croisa les bras. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que quelque chose ne va pas ? Je vais parfaitement bien. Mangez des ramen avec moi, Iruka-sensei, j'ai vachement faim ! »

Iruka ne put retenir un sourire devant les pitreries de son élève préféré. « Eh bien, si tu le dis. J'adorerais… » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit les trous que les yeux laser de Sasuke avaient brûlés. Il revint rapidement sur ses mots, « mais désolé Naruto, je suis de garde ce soir. »

Le rire nerveux d'Iruka ne fit rien pour apaiser le froncement soupçonneux de Naruto et il était sur le point d'argumenter lorsque Kakashi fit irruption dans la pièce. Iruka prit immédiatement cette occasion pour changer de sujet.

« Kakashi-san ! » admonesta-t-il, « ce rapport de mission aurait dû être rendu il y a deux jours ! »

Kakashi se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil joyeux. « Ah désolé, Iruka-sensei, j'ai oublié. Yo Sasuke, Naruto. »

Ignorant les bredouillements outragés d'Iruka, il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce lorsque Naruto lui attrapa la manche. « Hé Kakashi-sensei, mangez des ramen avec moi. »

Kakashi s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna pour baisser un œil interrogateur vers son ancien élève (qui n'avait grandi qu'à ce point après tant d'années). Quand aucune explication ne vint, il se tourna pour regarder l'Uchiha nerveux. Puis la compréhension naquit lentement dans son œil lorsqu'il prit en compte la bouche écumante et la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles. _Une querelle d'amoureux !_ Pensa-t-il joyeusement, _comme c'est excitant._

* * *

« Oji-chaaan, du miso s'il vous plaît ! » L'exubérance de Naruto ne trompa pas Kakashi le moins du monde. « Alors Naruto, » dit-il avec une nonchalance trompeuse, gardant tout ce temps un œil attentif sur l'Uchiha jaloux qui rôdait dans l'arrière-plan. « Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Sasuke ? »

Naruto le regarda de travers. « Il ne s'est rien passé, vraiment ! » Kakashi émit un grognement. « Bien, » dit-il sarcastiquement, se tournant pour commander lui-même des ramen au miso. « C'est pour ça que tu l'ignores et qu'il souffle du feu derrière mon cou. » Il entendit Sasuke s'affaler à son autre côté et se tourna pour adresser au garçon un grand sourire, pas que ça soit visible ou quoi que ce soit. « Alors Sasuke, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Naruto ? »

Sasuke « hn-na » avec irritation. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Kakashi. Des ramen au miso. » Kakashi sourit largement à ses anciens élèves, il pouvait compter sur eux pour être aussi divertissants même après autant d'années. « Très bien alors, » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, « J'emmène Naruto avec moi pour la nuit. Je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangera pas, Sasuke. »

Il vit Sasuke se raidir et Naruto s'arrêter en plein geste et dut retenir un ricanement. Puis Naruto se tourna vers lui avec surprise, son esprit se remplissant rapidement avec la possibilité de voir enfin ce qu'il y avait sous ce masque. « Vraiment ? Je peux venir dormir ? » Ignorant l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de son autre côté, Kakashi sourit aimablement à Naruto. « Bien sûr, nous avons besoin de garder fort le… euh… lien professeur-élève. Rattraper le temps perdu, tu sais. » Il fit un clin d'œil pour faire plus d'effet. Naruto manquait totalement le fait que Kakashi n'avait jamais proposé de rattraper le temps perdu avant, jamais.

Sasuke sentit finalement que trop c'était trop. Il n'était pas d'humeur à gérer la connerie de Kakashi en plus de tout le reste. « Naruto n'ira pas, » dit-il avec force à Kakashi d'un ton glacial, il sera occupé à autre chose ce soir. Oji-san, changez ces trois ramen en plats à emporter s'il vous plaît et mettez-les sur son compte (Désigne Kakashi. Kakashi : « Hé ! »). Viens dobe, on rentre à la maison. »

Il attrapa la main de Naruto pour le traîner en dehors d'Ichiraku. Naruto tenta de se débarrasser de sa main mais sa force brute ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle de l'Uchiha plus grand. En outre, le dit Uchiha était actuellement royalement furax, ce qui ajoutait à sa force. Soupirant avec résignation, Naruto se laissa traîner jusqu'à leur maison.

* * *

A l'instant où ils passèrent la porte, Sasuke poussa violemment Naruto contre le mur et tenta de l'embrasser comme une bête. La frustration, la colère et l'irritation causées pendant toute la journée par le fait d'avoir été ignoré par son amant se déversaient dans le baiser. Le blond ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, et pourtant il se comportait avec les autres comme si tout allait bien. Neji, Tsunade, Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, il les traitait normalement mais c'est seulement à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas même adressé un seul regard. « Alors tu ne vas toujours pas me prêter attention ? » gronda-t-il durement. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, Sasuke sentit sa patience atteindre rapidement son point de rupture.

Il essaya de donner à Naruto un autre baiser violent. Cette fois, Naruto réagit et lui balança un genou dans l'entrejambe, envoyant en même temps un coup de poing dans son visage. Sasuke réussit assez bien à éviter le genou mais le coup de poing lui toucha carrément la mâchoire. Il chancela en arrière, jurant à un Naruto rouge de colère.

« Putain, Naruto, ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas trop loin ? Si c'est pour hier, je suis… » Il s'étouffa. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer ce mot. Puis il vit la douleur et la déception remplacer la colère sur le visage de Naruto avant que toute émotion ne s'en efface à nouveau. Naruto se tourna pour passer la porte.

De frustration, Sasuke tendit la main pour attraper Naruto, seulement pour esquiver un lancer de kunai. « Naruto ! C'est puéril, c'est ridicule. Parle-moi juste ! » Naruto lui lança un autre kunai. « Je ne **pensais** pas ce que j'ai dit hier, d'accord ? Je suis… » A nouveau, il s'arrêta. Naruto continua à marcher vers l'extérieur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Puis Sasuke devint désespéré. « Naruto ! » Il avait atteint un point de rupture. « Si tu fais un pas de plus hors de cette porte, nous, c'est terminé ! » Il vit Naruto frissonner. Pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Sasuke pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur hurler dans ses oreilles. Puis Naruto se retourna et marcha vers lui et pendant un moment, son cœur s'éleva de triomphe, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la douleur et le déchirement dans ces yeux bleu ciel. Il se souvint soudain d'un combat, il y a tellement longtemps, lorsqu'il avait été plus jeune et plus stupide. Naruto avait eu exactement le même regard lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Sasuke voulait sérieusement le tuer.

L'éternité sembla passer avant que Naruto ne l'atteigne. Il faillit flancher lorsque des mains froides se tendirent pour lui effleurer le visage. _Naruto, tu es froid, _avait-il envie de dire. _Bordel Naruto, tu n'es pas censé être froid. _Mais il ne put émettre le moindre son.

« Sasuke… » Le prénom fut soufflé avec tendresse, avec tellement plus de tendresse qu'il croyait que Naruto puisse posséder et il put sentir son cœur fondre. Il observa avec une respiration atténuée le blond lever la main pour placer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres immobiles. « …au revoir. » Et le monde s'effondra autour de lui.

Un simple mot, chargé de larmes retenues, larmes que Naruto ne laisserait jamais, jamais couler. Puis il était parti avant que Sasuke ne puisse se remettre du choc.

* * *

_« Je ne sais pas… dobe. Mon corps a juste… agit tout seul. »_

_« Naruto… toi aussi, je veux te combattre. »_

_« Je ne veux plus voir… un autre être cher mourir devant moi. »_

_« Tu es mon meilleur ami… c'est pourquoi je vais briser ce lien. »_

_« Naruto… comment se fait-il que quoi que je fasse, tu ne me laisses pas briser ce lien ? »_

_« Je me rends… j'abandonne. Je ne veux pas aller où que ce soit… sans t'avoir à mes côtés. »_

_« Dobe… tu veux emménager avec moi ? »_

_« Naruto, je… jecroisquejet'aime. »_

_« Naruto… »_

_« Naruto… je t'aime. »_

* * *

Plus tard, il ne se souviendrait pas que les premières choses qu'il avait faites avaient été de fermer les fenêtres pour se protéger de la tempête qui approchait et de faire du thé. Alors qu'une apocalypse personnelle se produisait autour de lui, ces choses avaient semblé importantes. Puis, alors qu'il était sur le point de demander à Naruto quel parfum de ramen il voudrait pour le dîner, la gravité de la situation le frappa dans sa totalité.

Il n'y aurait pas de Naruto pour lui répondre. Pas de Naruto à qui faire des ramen. Pas de Naruto avec qui regarder la tempête. Pas de Naruto avec qui se disputer l'eau chaude. Pas de Naruto pour l'accueillir lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison. Pas de Naruto à attendre pour le dîner. Pas de Naruto à toucher. Pas de Naruto à tenir. Pas de Naruto à embrasser. Pas de Naruto à **aimer**. _Plus de Naruto dans sa vie._

Il y eut un bruyant fracas de porcelaine brisée alors que la théière tombait au sol. La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur mais la cuisine était calme tandis qu'il se courbait avec chagrin.

* * *

_Je devrais être en train de me préparer, _pensa distraitement Sasuke en continuant à fixer le plafond. Il avait enfin grimpé sur son lit après avoir déversé sa colère et son chagrin sur son salon la nuit précédente. Maintenant il semblait qu'une tornade l'avait détruit, il n'osa pas vraiment regarder. C'était déjà assez dur d'y penser, il ne voulait pas sortir et faire face à la réalité. L'héritier Uchiha grimaça en pensant à tout le nettoyage qu'il aurait à faire.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il venait juste de _rompre_ avec Naruto. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup trop de disputes pour être un couple paisible mais cette fois-ci… cette fois-ci c'était vraiment ridicule. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de ce pour quoi ils s'étaient disputés. Enfin, il arrivait à s'en souvenir, mais… c'était quand même ridicule.

La nuit précédente, il s'était assit devant le miroir et s'était entraîné à dire ces trois mots de nombreuses fois. Ça s'était soldé par un miroir brisé et une main en sang. _Une autre chose qu'il devrait remplacer, _pensa-t-il avec lassitude. Quelque chose d'inné en lui se révoltait contre la simple idée d'admettre qu'il avait tort, contre l'idée de s'excuser. Encore plus à Naruto. Mais au moins maintenant il pouvait le dire. À peu près.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il devrait manger quelque chose. Comment était-il supposé agir après avoir rompu avec quelqu'un avec qui il avait prévu de passer le reste de sa vie ? La personne avec laquelle il prévoyait de se lever chaque matin ? Pleurer ? Hurler ? Faire un caprice ? Toutes ces choses ne ressemblaient vraiment pas à Sasuke. Plus pertinemment, devrait-il même aller travailler ? Il confronta brièvement la déontologie à sa santé mentale.

Au diable Tsunade, décida-t-il finalement, les anbus survivraient bien sans lui pour une journée. Il allait rester au lit toute la journée et angoisser. Au moins ça semblait ressembler à Sasuke. Ayant pris sa décision, il se tourna immédiatement vers des pensées plus sombres. _Des yeux bleu ciel, des cheveux baignés de soleil, une voix bruyante mais attachante, voix qu'il n'entendrait pas avant longtemps…_

Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, l'interrompant au milieu de son angoisse. Il pouvait à peine en croire ses oreilles. Se pourrait-il que ce soit… ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir, les bruits de pas cessèrent. Il y eut une pause significative avant que les jurons ne commencent. « Ben ça alors bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé _ici ? » La voix familière dériva jusqu'à lui et il était hors du lit en un instant, sanglotant presque de soulagement, de contrariété et de stupéfaction.

La vue qui l'accueillit fut un Naruto sidéré se tenant au milieu des ruines qui furent autrefois leur salon, tenant un grand sac de… est-ce que c'était de la nourriture ? Son visage se contracta tandis qu'il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Devait-il se jeter sur Naruto maintenant ? Ou le tuer pour agir comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Naruto, » se retrouva-t-il à demander avec émerveillement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Naruto se tourna vers lui avec un grognement. « C'est ma maison. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas être ici ? Teme, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu à notre salon ? »

La _normalité _de sa réponse fit que quelque chose en Sasuke craqua. « Naruto espèce d'IDIOT ! Ne t'avise **SURTOUT PAS** de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, après toute la MERDE que tu m'as donnée. Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était terminé ? »

Naruto évita son poing avec facilité. « TU as dit que c'était terminé. Je n'ai rien dit du tout. »

Il cessa ses attaques pour regarder Naruto avec incrédulité. « Alors maintenant c'est entièrement de ma faute ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus ! » protesta Naruto en essayant de trouver un endroit sûr pour poser la nourriture. « Ok enfoiré, petit déjeuner. Je parie que t'as rien mangé depuis hier soir. »

Sasuke se renfrogna sombrement en plissant les yeux vers Naruto. « Ne t'avise pas de mettre cette merde sur mon compte, Uzumaki. Nous n'avons pas fini de parler. » Il s'arrêta. « Depuis quand t'as décidé de recommencer à me parler, d'ailleurs ? »

Le poing de Naruto renvoya s'écraser contre le mur la table déjà cassée. « Juste après que tu aies encore tout fait foirer en me donnant ce putain d'ultimatum. »

Sasuke grimaça. Il devait concéder ce point. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Enfin, allons-y. « Naruto… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas me répéter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu – »

« Jesuisdésolé. »

« Quoi – Whoa. » Pause. « Enfin ok. Tu sais quoi, enfoiré, moi aussi. »

Il retint un sourire, un sourire sincère. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à te pardonner. »

Naruto lui sourit avec espièglerie. « Moi non plus, teme. »

« Tu veux en parler en t'entraînant ? »

Naruto ricana. « Allons-y, enfoiré. J'ai toujours su que tes coups étaient plus clairs que tes mots. »

« Hn. Tu es vraiment un homme mort, Uzumaki. »

« Ah ouais, Uchiha ? Tu peux parier ton petit cul prétentieux que je vais le botter. »

Ce son, cette voix, ces chamailleries. Comment avait-il pu jamais penser qu'il serait capable de vivre sans ça ? Cette fois, il ne put retenir son sourire.

* * *

De la pure adrénaline s'engouffra dans ses veines tandis qu'il fonçait sur Naruto, la sensation enivrante dans ses membres le rendit étourdi par l'excitation. Il eut un petit sourire en décelant les minuscules erreurs que Naruto avait toujours faites. Une autre ouverture sur le flanc gauche. _Esquive, cours, faux mouvement, MAINTENANT !_

« Oof ! » Naruto alla s'affaler sur le sol de la forêt après que le poing de Sasuke soit venu frapper son estomac. Sasuke atterrit doucement non loin de lui et essaya de réguler sa lourde respiration. Il observa avec méfiance Naruto se relever lentement.

« Teme… » Naruto leva les yeux et essuya le petit filet de sang qui se trouvait au coin de sa bouche. Il fonça sur Sasuke avec une détermination renouvelée et réussit à faire passer un coup avant d'être forcé à reculer par le coup de pied de Sasuke. Il se tourna pour atterrir en position accroupie et sortit un kunai.

Chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient des coups, c'était comme une drogue et Sasuke ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter. Le choc des poings, des kunais, des forces, des capacités, des **volontés**. C'était leur danse, leur danse d'allégeance à l'esprit, au cœur, au corps et à l'âme de l'autre. C'était un mélange enivrant de sentiments, de sensations, de désirs tous affûtés à la pointe d'un kunai. La sensation était électrique.

« Pas trop fatigué, Uzumaki ? »

« Dans tes rêves, Uchiha ! »

Avec un petit sourire décontracté, Sasuke bascula pour atterrir de l'autre côté de Naruto, tentant de faire passer un coup de pied, seulement pour être bloqué par les poings de Naruto.

« Bien au contraire, Naruto. Dans mes rêves nous continuons pendant des heures. »

Naruto devint rouge vif et ses mouvements faiblirent pendant une seconde et cette seconde était juste ce dont Sasuke avait besoin. En un clin d'œil, Sasuke se retrouva avec Naruto coincé et impuissant en-dessous de lui.

« C'était bas, enfoiré ! » lui siffla Naruto avec colère.

« Ah oui ? » Sasuke regarda le blond aux joues rouges qui se trouvait en-dessous de lui avec intensité en traçant lentement des cercles dans la paume qu'il avait coincée contre le sol. « Je te prépare juste pour la vraie vie, » il se pencha pour souffler dans son oreille, « où la séduction _est _une distraction viable. »

Naruto tenta en vain de libérer ses membres. « Seulement dans ton monde tordu dirigé par la libido, connard. »

« Continue à parler, Uzumaki, et je vais être forcé de donner un meilleur usage à cette bouche. »

Soudain, c'était comme si Naruto avait reçu une claque. Il grimaça et s'affaissa sous Sasuke, la tête résolument tournée sur le côté. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Naruto prit cet instant de relâchement pour pousser Sasuke de son corps et prit une position défensive. « MAINTENANT tu me demandes de continuer à parler, Uchiha. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la demande de rester silencieux ? »

Sasuke grogna. « Nous sommes encore là-dessus ? »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé que TU m'aies dit de fermer ma gueule ! »

« Et tu as pris ça comme une invitation personnelle à te comporter comme un idiot ? »

« Eh ben, c'est fort venant de toi. Sasuke, espèce de connard ! Je voulais juste le sentir pour une journée ! »

« Sentir quoi ? »

« Sentir ce que ça fait d'être toi ! »

« De quoi tu – » Tout à coup ça le frappa. Le visage impassible, le silence, la froide efficacité au combat… Sa bouche s'assécha.

« Et la façon dont tu l'as dit, » La voix de Naruto exprimait presque de la douleur maintenant. « C'était comme si tu détestais vraiment ma voix. Je sais que je peux être agaçant parfois mais tu n'as pas à être un vrai connard à propos de ça, enfoiré. J'ai pensé que tu le voulais vraiment, le silence, alors j'ai essayé de te le donner. »

« Naruto, je – » mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot.

« Et c'était juste pour **un jour**, pour te donner un aperçu. J'ai vécu avec tes conneries pendant des années. Je prévoyais de revenir à la normale le jour suivant, de te rendre toutes les insultes puis de te forcer à t'excuser mais tu ne peux même pas faire ça. C'est si dur pour ton ego gigantesque de dire que tu es désolé ? Après il a fallut que tu te lances et que tu dises que c'était terminé et toutes ces conneries. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? En revenant à toi à genoux ? En pleurant d'un air pathétique et en disant que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ? Carrément impossible ! »

Sasuke devenait vraiment mal à l'aise à présent, mais Naruto continua à parler, ignorant sa déconfiture.

« Et ça faisait mal, tu sais, quand tu as dit que tu n'avais pas la moindre putain d'idée de la raison pour laquelle tu avais accepté ça. Est-ce que tu regrettes de t'être mis avec moi ? Est-ce que tu penses que ça aurait pu être mieux d'aller avec une FILLE CALME pour faire revivre ton clan ? Est-ce que tu penses « Bon dieu, non ! Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai même accepté de sortir avec Naruto ? » Alors, c'est ça ? Je parie que oui. Tu en as marre de moi, pas vrai, espèce de gros enculé prétentieux. »

Naruto était maintenant totalement en autopilote et le cerveau de Sasuke devait travailler dur pour tout suivre. Il avait dit QUOI ?

« Wo, wo, deux secondes, Naruto. J'ai dit QUOI ? »

Naruto s'arrêta, le regarda pendant un instant puis sortit de ses gonds. « Je ne te CROIS pas, espèce d'abruti congénital, fils de bécasse ! (1) Tu ne te souviens même pas de ce que tu as dit ? Que tu n'avais pas la moindre putain d'idée de la raison pour laquelle tu as accepté ça ? »

Lentement, il se souvint de sa phrase exacte. Puis il grimaça, se souvenant de ce à quoi il avait fait référence. « Bon dieu, Naruto, abruti sans cerveau. Je parlais du sexe ! J'étais fatigué alors je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté pour le sexe. Mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté, dobe, le sexe avec toi était toujours incroyable. Et je ne regretterais jamais, au grand jamais, de m'être mis avec toi. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis revenu dans ce village depuis le début. Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier ! »

Naruto le regarda avec surprise et un léger embarras. La tension était en train d'être lentement évacuée de l'atmosphère. Puis il détourna la tête. « N'empêche, tu n'aurais pas dû le dire. Tu mérites que je te crie dessus. » dit-il avec une voix beaucoup plus petite.

Sasuke soupira, marcha jusqu'à lui et l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte. « Tu as raison, Naruto, je n'aurais pas dû le dire et je mérite qu'on me crie dessus. Je suis… _désolé_. »

Il sentit Naruto se raidir dans ses bras avec surprise et il résista à toute ses tentatives de se retourner pour le regarder en face. « Tu l'as dit ! » murmura-t-il, impressionné.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire satisfait et fit courir ses doigts à travers les mèches blondes et indisciplinées. « Eh bien, c'est beaucoup plus facile à dire si l'autre partie est calme et consentante. » Il fronça les sourcils quand il n'entendit aucune réponse. « Dobe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Puis il sentit un minuscule frisson parcourir ses bras. « Tu… n'es pas en train de pleurer, si ? »

La voix de Naruto était pleine d'irritation et… de quelque chose d'autre lorsqu'il répondit. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça enfoiré et non, je ne pleure pas. C'est juste… le sable qui est entré dans mes yeux. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel à l'excuse trop entendue mais n'insista pas. Il se sentait si heureux et fatigué qu'il aurait pu s'endormir debout. La voix de Naruto brisa le cours de ses pensées. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Naruto hésita. « En fait… je pensais que nous devrions vraiment aller prendre des ramen. Tu sais, j'ai plutôt faim et nous n'avons pas vraiment mangé de petit déjeuner, ni de déjeuner d'ailleurs. Tu sais que pendant tout ce temps juste maintenant mon estomac gargouillait ? C'était comme s'il mourrait de faim et qu'il réclamait d'être nourri. Je pouvais presque l'entendre dire « Hé Naruto, c'est quand que tu prévois d'achever cet enfoiré et de me donner de la nourriture ? » Puis je me disais « Merde je dois vraiment avoir faim pour entendre des choses de mon estomac. » Puis – Hé, qu'est-ce que tu – Arrête de rire de moi Sasuke ! C'est juste flippant et je suis sérieux ! Comment oses-tu même penser à ri – »

Sasuke releva son menton et recouvrit sa bouche d'un baiser, noyant le reste de la tirade. C'était un baiser lent et doux et Sasuke essaya d'y verser tout son amour et toute sa tendresse. Ses lèvres bougeaient langoureusement contre celles de Naruto et sa langue effleura avec hésitation sa lèvre inférieure, demandant timidement à entrer, ce à quoi Naruto accéda facilement. Puis ils se fondirent en un seul être tandis que sa langue s'évertuait à atteindre et à marquer chaque millimètre de la délicieuse caverne de Naruto. Il sentit une secousse d'excitation lorsque la langue de Naruto effleura la sienne et ses genoux faillirent se dérober devant toute cette suavité. _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, Naruto._ Et il entendit la réponse, _Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke._

Ils chancelaient tous deux lourdement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin pour respirer et Sasuke appuya son front contre celui de Naruto. La forêt était calme tandis qu'ils se complaisaient dans l'odeur de l'autre.

« Tu sais, » dit Naruto après un moment, « ça aurait été un meilleur moyen de me faire taire. »

Sasuke rit à nouveau et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Naruto. « Je m'en souviendrai. »

(1) Dans la version anglaise, Naruto utilise le néologisme « nincompoopery », qui vient du mot « nincompoop » (idiot, fou) et Sasuke est intérieurement très impressionné par l'utilisation par Naruto d'un mot de 13 lettres.

Je serais très heureuse d'avoir quelques reviews. Bonnes fêtes !


End file.
